I Miss Her
by Tayy.Babe
Summary: "And if Viola needed someone to talk to, I'd be there. I promised after I saved her that day that I'd always be there for her, and I planned to keep that promise." Viola's been spending most of her time isolated from the Saints, but no one knows why. Since she's the most important woman in his life, the Boss, Donovan, decides to ask her what's wrong. MC&Viola/Sorta fluffy/One-shot


" Hey Boss we're going out, you comin'?" Pierce shouted from downstairs.

The crew and I had had more time to relax ever since we got rid of Stag and the Syndicate. There was more order in Steelport now, and we could afford time out. It was actually pretty fuckin' awesome. So, of course I should've took the opportunity to go out on the town, but I didn't after I noticed someone missing from the group.

" Where's Vi?" I asked. My eyes scanned the crib for the woman, but I couldn't find her. Only the gang was on the first floor, chilling on couches, watching tv, eating in the kitchen.

" Haven't seen her for a while. I think she went on the helipad." Pierce replied, " Anyway, you comin'?"

I shook my head, " Nah, I'll just see you guys later, aight?"

" Alright, Boss." Pierce, Shaundi and Oleg went to the elevator that led to the garage, ready for a night on the town.

I headed to the elevator next to theirs ready to go the the helipad, all the while, wondering why she'd be up there to begin with. She'd been doing it a lot lately. Just going and sitting, looking at the city. I would always feel the need to ask what was up, but I was afraid she wouldn't tell me. I knew a lot about Viola, I cared about her and she for me, but I knew that I wasn't close enough for her to tell me what was wrong. Because, I knew her, and I knew that what was happening was deep.

But, it'd been months now, and it was always better to talk. And if Viola needed someone totalk to, I'd be there. I promised after I saved her that day that I'd always be there for her, and I plan to keep that promise.

The elevator doors slid open before me and I slowly stepped out of them and onto the pad. I saw her right away, sitting on the edge, body straight forward. She didn't even look back at me, even though I knew she heard me.

Her hands drifted to her face quickly and then returned to her side.

" Didn't wanna go out tonight, huh?" I asked, walking slowly up to her. She shrugged weakly.

" No, not really." She said, and sat up straight. She did that a lot, when she was trying to put up a front.

" Why not?"

" Just not in the mood."

I sat down next to her and looked at what she was. The city was as busy as always. Steelport was never quiet. The people, the trains, the sirens, the cars, they were always moving, never allowing a quiet moment. But for some reason the sound was always dull up here, it became background music of sorts. More calming than annoying.

I tore my eyes away from my city, and looked over at the woman I'd grown to care a lot about. Even though she sat plainly, her face blank, it was obvious to him she was holding something in. She was trying to act natural, but I knew something was wrong.

Her eyes were downcast, her face sullen, her usually careless demeanor looked more depressed if anything. And it killed me that she was like this most of the time now. It killed me that she was like this and that she was too strong to tell me why.

But I'd get it out of her, one way or another.

" Are you ever going to tell me what's really wrong with you, Vi?" I asked her quietly.

" I keep telling you, I'm fine." She continued to look at Steelports skyline. The fact that she couldn't even look me in the eye..

" Yeah, and you keep lying to me." I said, I needed to be blunt, I wasn't going to keep beating around the bush. " You can tell me the truth. You don't needta keep lying to me about how ya feel."

Hesitantly, I reached for her small hand that rested in her lap. She pulled it away as soon as our hands had made contact. She turned away from me, so that her entire body faced the ocean instead.

It hurt a little, but I could take it. It'd get harder before it got easier. Maybe tonight wouldn't be the night. With a large sigh, I stood ready to walk in. But before I even got a step away, she spoke.

" I miss her." She said, " Kiki."

Her sister, of course. How could I not know? I knew that it was bound to bother her. She of course hadn't been the one who told me, I had to assume after her twin had been absent for so long when before it seemed as if they were attached at the hip.

Regardless, Kiki and Viola were family. Sisters, twins.

I turned around, and she was looking at me. Her green eyes, earnest, trusting. She was letting me in, and I wasn't about to walk out.

I neared her and returned to my earlier spot. I knew at these moments, you weren't supposed to talk, you were only supposed to listen. When she was sure I wouldn't run away, she continued.

" She wasn't just my sister." Viola continued, turning back to face the city, and pulling her knees up to her chest. She hugged them to her. " She…She was my best friend. I loved her, and I…" I heard the crack in her voice the same time she did.

She closed her eyes and paused, and I knew she was trying to hold back her emotions again. But I didn't want her to. There were times to be tough, and there were times to let yourself go. This was one of those times.

I scooted back, and moved in behind her, in order to pull her in. As soon as her body touched mine, and I wrapped my arms around her and she broke, she completely broke, and the sobs began.

" And I miss her so fucking much, Don." She turned her head to the side and cried, her tears leaking into his shoulder. " It's so hard...It's so hard being here without her."

I knew I could do nothing but let her cry and be there for her when she did. I couldn't say it'd be alright, because it wouldn't. Nothing I'd say would bring her sister back. And sometimes, people just needed someone to lean on, someone to listen to. I would be that someone. I'd always be that someone for her.

So, instead I said all I could.

" I know."

And then I sat there with her, by her side all night, where I'd always be.


End file.
